My Dilemma
by Kaoru Black
Summary: En el momento en que se fijó en ése supo que se creó un problema: no podía pensar en algo más que odio y repulsión hacia él. Ted era un sangre sucia y un cabezota, Andrómeda era una sangre pura y orgullosa; su relación estaba predefinida a ser tóxica, hiriente y complicada. Y Andrómeda quería que así continuara.
1. Prólogo

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el I Fest de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Prompt # 50 " _En el que Andrómeda es una orgullosa y Ted un cabezota_ "

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

* * *

Era impresionante que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por detener su _atracción_ hacia él, no hubiera tenido el resultado que ella esperó.

Sin importar cuánto trató por no tomarlo en cuenta, cuántas veces lo despreció por su origen _ahora_ era ella la que estaba enamorada de él; sin embargo, lo papeles se invirtieron: Andrómeda quería llamar la atención de Ted y éste no quería saber nada de ella; Andrómeda sabía que era más que irónica su situación pero ¿qué podría hacer? Le dejó clarísimo que ignoraría cualquier intento por atraer su atención; además, aunque supiera que quería ser la novia de Ted estaba el problema de su propia familia.

¿Qué pensarían ellos cuando supieran que planeaba _romper la dignidad_ de la casa Black?

¿Sería _borrada_ del tapiz como los demás _traidores a la sangre_?

¿Y sus hermanas?

¿Bellatrix y Narcissa la _odiarían_ y su hermandad se _rompería_?

Necesitaba hacer algo

Pero no sabía _qué_.


	2. Mi íntimo secreto

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Muchísimas gracias _MrsDarfoy_ por su comentario en el capítulo anterior. Por cierto, todos los capítulos están escritos en formato de 155 palabras exactas.

 **I.  
Mi íntimo secreto. **

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos entraba en un mundo que solamente le pertenecía a él: uno donde podía estar de ella, caminar a su lado y besarla. Uno donde no existían límites definidos por sus respectivas familias, en donde él tenía el valor suficiente para decirle lo mucho que la amaba sin temor a ser rechazado por ser _un sangre impura_ por _una Black_ ; sin embargo, cada vez que abría los ojos se topaba con la cruenta realidad: en la que él sólo sería el mago de Hufflepuff que _jamás_ tendría una sola _oportunidad_ con Andrómeda Black, quien en más de una ocasión lo trataba con hostilidad e indiferencia.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de que, en cierto tiempo, volvía entrar en su mundo fantasioso; en el que casi todo era posible.

Los besos, las caricias, los mimos… todo y era vergonzoso hablar sobre eso con sus amigos.

Su amor era su pequeño secreto.


	3. ¿Nuestra discrepancia?

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **II.  
¿Nuestra discrepancia?**

Le dada _repulsión_ cuando miraba a ése _sangre sucia_ de Hufflepuff; no quería ni entender por qué parecía interesado en ella. Andrómeda, como digna Black, no se _rebajaría_ a hablar con un mago como él, o siquiera verlo más de lo necesario. Andrómeda consideraba innecesario ser hostil hacia todos a su alrededor, a pesar de que así tenía que comportarse. Sin embargo, por alguna desconocida razón, Ted Tonks provocaba que la parte _más oscura_ de ella saliera a flote.

Discordia.

Animadversión.

Aversión.

Andrómeda también quería ser capaz de sacar de sus pensamientos a Tonks: era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo; por ejemplo: en San Valentín le mandó un ramillete de rosas e ignorando la breve emoción, que como toda bruja de dieciséis años sintió, miró a Tonks y le prendió fuego al ramillete.

—¡Estás loca! —gritó anonada Pandora, su amiga.

—No me interesa —replicó Andrómeda.

No le importaba que tuviera que ver con Ted Tonks.

.

Pandora es el nombre de la esposa de Xenophilius y, como no se sabe nada de ella, la puse en Slytherin.


	4. Sosegado descenso

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **III.  
Sosegado descenso.**

Sus esperanzas por interesar a Andrómeda Black decaían a niveles alarmantes, llegando a asegurarse que _debería_ olvidarla. ¡Hasta rompió el ramillete que le mandó hacía un mes! Quizá debió investigar qué clase de flor le gustaba, o no haber sido tan osado. Era lógico: no conversaban ni siquiera cuando estaban en clases, en las pocas que compartían Slytherin – Hufflepuff.

—Ted —aconsejó Amos Diggory mirándolo fijamente, queriendo decirle muchísimas cosas y siendo incapaz de hacerlo. Amos no sufría por amor, ¿qué le mencionaría? Apartó su mirada y la fijó en el techo.

Ted observó a su mejor amigo, de soslayo.

—Déjalo así —pidió Ted poniendo un libro entre él y Amos.

Amos también sabía que Ted no necesitaba un sermón, ¿de qué le serviría? Andrómeda seguiría lastimándolo con cada acción que realizaba. Él pensó que _tendría_ que hacer algo por él, tal vez un paseo a Hogsmade lo animaría un poco.

Ted sólo quería poder _sobrellevarlo_.


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **IV.  
Sentimientos encontrados.**

Afortunadamente Ted había dejado de hacerle la vida complicada.

Y eso _tranquilizaba_ a Andrómeda.

No obstante, la parte noble de Andrómeda le decía que no _debía_ comportarse de ésa manera con un mago que nada le había, que había mejores manera de demostrarle que entre ellos no podía haber nada más que un odio fundamentado; oyó unos pasos acercársele, por el aroma de la fragancia adivinó casi al instante de quién se trataba. Bufó, ¿qué querría de ella? ¿No había hecho alguna redacción y venía a pedir copia?

—¿Cuándo pararás de herirlo? ¡No te ha hecho nada! —Pandora preguntó.

Andrómeda quería gritarle que no era asunto de suyo, que sabía porque lo hacía y que no _necesitaba_ recibir ninguna explicación… sin embargo, las palabras no llegaba hasta sus labios. Que alguien más le recalcara sus errores dolía más de lo que se esperó, ¿sería porque, a pesar de ser una Black, ésa no era ella?


	6. Sucesos desafortunados

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **V.  
Sucesos desafortunados.**

A partir del momento en que recibió el regaño de Pandora no dejaba de pensar en que se comportaba como su hermana mayor, quien no dudaba a lastimar a las personas sin tener la más mínima excusa; a veces simplemente porque no le simpatizaba, o por su estatus social y Andrómeda se prometió que _no cometería_ ése error; ¿¡dónde quedó eso?! Era momento de reaccionar ¡pronto! Solamente porque Tonks era un _sucio sangre impura_ no merecía ser tratado así, sólo porque ella era _una Black_ no le daba el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera a las personas, sin mediar en que los hería.

Ella no era así.

Además, Pandora tenía razón: Tonks no le había hecho nada.

¿Tenía algún motivo en específico para incordiarlo?

Andrómeda se mordió el labio, la respuesta era obvia: no había ningún porqué.

Por creer que hacía lo correcto acabó cometiendo una enorme equivocación, y no sabía cómo lo solucionaría.


	7. No hay otra manera

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **VI.  
No hay otra manera.**

Ted tomó una decisión que, según su parecer, era lo mejor.

No continuaría esperando a una bruja que, evidentemente, no quería nada de lo que él pudiera ofrecerle; ni los obsequios, ni los tratos amables, ni las sonrisas simpáticas que le mandaba eran suficientes. _Nada_. Si tanto quería que la olvidara le concedería el deseo: desde éste momento Ted Tonks se _desharía_ de su amor hacia Andrómeda Black, sin importar lo mucho que le costaría. Ted no seguiría sufriendo por amor, ya lo había aguantado por más de un año.

Todo apuntaba que entre ellos sólo habría una relación tóxica, dañina y muy dolorosa; y Ted no era ningún masoquista.

Insistió hasta donde pudo, continuaría hacia adelante.

 _Sin Andrómeda_

Se volvió a decir a sí mismo que era la única salida.

Amos no estaba conforme con su elección, sin embargo, evitó opinar sobre lo que _no_ sabía; además, Ted aún estaba joven.

 _Adiós, Andrómeda Black._


	8. ¿Esto quería?

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **VII.  
¿Esto quería?**

En el momento en que Tonks dejó mirarla supo que debería estar agradecida, que ahora nada tendría qué hacer para reparar el daño que ella causó, que todo estaría de maravilla.

Ojalá _hubiera_ sido así.

Cuando se percató que sus actos eran carecían de fundamentados, dio paso a que una atracción apareciera. Y eso provocaba que volviera a dirigirle una mirada enfurecida a Tonks, quien prefería fingir que no lo hizo; eso la enrabiaba más. Pocas veces hablaban, y cuando lo hacían, se lastimaban el uno al otro con palabras que ninguno de los dos creía que fuera verdad; ya sea ofendiéndose usando su familia, o sus amistades, o hasta su forma de actuar; parecía que empeoró.

 _¿Fue lo correcto?_

Tonks sabía que no sería fácil ignorarla, por eso le costaba no sentir cada palabra hiriente que le decía Andrómeda. Y a ésta empezaba a dolerle cada vez que veía los ojos apagados de él.


	9. Inesperado evento

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 **VIII.  
Inesperado evento.**

Estaba pequeña y quizá no entendiera cuando los mayores se ponían a hablar sobre asunto extraños, sin embargo, eso no la hacía una ignorante; en su primer año notó que su hermana actuaba rarísimo. Así que se dedicó a mirarla atentamente, a ella y a su mejor amiga Pandora; procuraba oír las conversaciones, hasta que su educación causaba que se alejara ya que «espiar no era de señoritas». Se percató de cómo trataba a ése Hufflepuff, a su vez de la pequeña evolución _negativa_ que tuvieron en éste año; tendría que hablar con Andrómeda, ya que se ésta se estaba pareciendo a Bellatrix. Y Andrómeda no era Bellatrix.

—¿P-podrías repetirlo? —tartamudeó Andrómeda.

Lo que le dijo fue sorpresivo.

—A pesar de que seas una Black, eres más amable —repitió Narcissa usando las mismas palabras que antes—… o lo eras; has cambiado. No me gusta.

Andrómeda sintió un malestar estomacal: Narcissa había dejado de _admirarla._


	10. Epílogo

Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 **Epílogo.  
¡Actúa ya!**

Andrómeda se mordió el labio: perdió la admiración de su hermana y acabó _enamorada_ de Tonks, quien ahora la ignoraba cada vez que la veía. Por lo visto, Tonks se cansó de dedicarle atención.

Definitivamente, qué ironía: los papeles se invirtieron.

Tendría que dejar atrás su actitud orgullosa, no perdería al chico que amaba por algo tan absurdo como su familia; ya no le importaba continuar con el prestigio familiar. Su único interés estaba en _recuperar_ el afecto de Tonks y de su hermana pequeña; después lo que debería suceder, sucedería. Independiente de qué sea. Su último año sería _todavía_ más complicado que éste que casi terminaba, ya que solamente faltaba que supiera quién ganó la Copa.

Andrómeda se prometió que no desperdiciaría su próximo año. Ni sus vacaciones, que era cuando ambas estarían juntas.

 _Debía_ enmendar _todas_ sus equivocaciones, una a la vez.

La vida de Andrómeda cambió radicalmente, para bien o para mal.


End file.
